Crazy Warriors Moments!
by Linzerj
Summary: Crazy random moments from YouTube dot com! These are some of my favorite warriors videoes from said website. People who made videoes are sunstripe31, spottedfire25, and BloodstainBlade. Yep... hope ya'll ROTFL like I did!
1. Firestar and Spotty: Crazy Cats

RANDOM VIDEOS!!! Seriously, check them out RIGHT NOW!!! They are all videos by Spottedfire25. HILARIOUS!!! Also, Nicktoonacle has good videos on YouTube too, but I'm not posting them.

OMG, NOO!!! I'm turning into an advertiser! NOO!!! THE APOCOLYPSE IS NEAR!!!

* * *

**CRAZY WARRIORS MOMENTS!!!**

**Crazy Moment #1: I am not a cat....**

Firestar: I am a PEGASUS!!!! (gets pissed off)

**Crazy Moment #2: SWINE FLU!!! Cinderpaw and Firestar**

_(Notice: Nicktoonacle originally did this with Timmy Turner and Danny Phantom.)_

Firestar: (coughs)

(Cinderpaw gets all nervous...)

Firestar: What?

Cinderpaw: ...SWINE FLU!!!! (a giant pan appears in her hand and she smacks Firestar. She stands triumphantly as Firestar thinks, _Why me?_)

**Crazy Moment #3: Guess what I did?**

Firestar: I...just wasted...ten seconds of your life!

**Crazy Moment #4: BRAINFREEZE!!!**

_(NOTICE: This is from Scrubs, but Spottedfire25 made an animation with cats!)_

Cat 1: It's Mrs. Peal! One of us has to talk to her!

Cat 2: Alright the first one to chug their slushie is off the hook.

Spotty: C'mon, here we go! (Chugs slushie...) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!

Cat 2: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!

Spotty: Brainfreeze!

Mrs. Peal: Why is my husband being discharged?

Cat 1: Look, Mrs. Peal, we really could not judge-

Spotty: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!! (Mrs. Peal and cat one just stare)

Cat 1: Come on!

Spotty: It's so cold!

* * *

THE END!!! Crazy random youtube videos that rock out loud! I hope you all enjoyed! I own nothing! Ask Spottedfire25 who owns what!


	2. The Underwear song

I saw this on YouTube by sunstripe31 and felt a strange urge to put it here. So here it is!

* * *

**GET A JOB**

Brian: (**singing**) **I'm not wearing underwear today! No I'm not wearing underwear today! Not that you probably care much about my underwear! Still, nonetheless I gotta say! That I'm not wearing underwear today!**

Eve: GET A JOB!

Brian: (depressed) Thank you...honey.

EDIT: Thanks to AngelXScourge for telling me some stuff about this song. First, the names of the cats. The guy cat that sings is named Brian, and the girl cat who tells him to get a job is his fiance, Christmas Eve (I shortened it to Eve in the thingy...). The song is by Avenue Q and it's called "I'm Not Wearing Any Underwear." Thanks, AngelXScourge! Hope this makes it better...


	3. Cookies, Waffles, and Randomness!

MORE RANDOMNESS!

The following are by BloodstainBlade on Youtube. GO WATCH THEM! THESE ARE HILARIOUS!

I was feeling random again... THE VIDEOS ARE SO MUCH BETTER!

_#1: Firestar gets his nine lives!_

Tigerstar: No, no, don't poke the shiny -

(Firestar pokes the Moonstone and an 8 up sign appears over his head.)

Tigerstar: Aww.... Great, now I have to kill you 8 more times.

_#2: Firestar Doesn't Like Waffles!_

Graystripe: Oh, waffle time, it's waffle time, will you have some waffles of mine?

Firestar: For the last time, Graystripe, I don't know what a waffle is.

Graystripe: *crying* Firestar doesn't like waffles!

Dustpelt: Firestar doesn't like waffles?

Cloudtail: Firestar doesn't like cookiiiiieees!

(Dustpelt, Cloudtail, and other cats murmur things while Blade [the person who made the video only in cat form] holds up a carrot and a sign saying I FOUND A CARROT!)

Firestar: *screams* I'm surrounded by idiots!

_#3: Cloudpaw likes a Cookie!_

Firestar: Cloudpaw, stop eating Twoleg food.

Cloudpaw: But I like a cookiiee!

I edited this, if you can tell....


	4. Laser Blooper!

BLOOPER!

Blooper for Cloudpaw likes a Cookie!

_Cloudpaw likes a LAZAR!_

Firestar: Cloudpaw, no more eating Twoleg food.

Cloudpaw: But I want a cookiiee!

Firestar: No.

(There is a moment of intimate silence as Cloudpaw stares down Firestar, then...)

Cloudpaw: *shoots laser from mouth like a weirdo*

FIN!

Erm... yeah... This was on one of BloodstainBlade's videoes... YEP!


	5. Elderberries and Despair

BY SPOTTEDFIRE25! WhOOOooooOOOOT!

* * *

The Internet has Left Lionblaze in DESPAIR!

(NOTE: This is spoken in Japanese or something. There are captions in English.)

Lionblaze: People like you badmouth me on the Internet!

(Spottedfire25 is at the computer as Lionblaze continues...)

Lionblaze: But then they behave proberly in person, so I can't get mad at them!  
YOU NO LONGER ET PREFERENTIAL TREATMENT!

(Randomness...)

Lionblaze: I'M IN DESPAIR! THE INTERNET HAS LEFT ME IN DESPAIR!

Jayfeather: Moron.

* * *

Elderberries

(Also by Spottedfire25, features Lionblaze and Ashfur talking in British Accents!)

Ashfur: I don't wanna talk to you no more you empty headed animal ----(me no know what it says...). I fart in your general direction! Your mother was a hamster and your father smelt of elderberries!

Lionblaze: Is there someone else out there you can talk to? (I think that's what he said - stupid accents!)

Ashfur: a-no, now go away or I shall taunt you a second time-ah!

* * *

LATERS!


End file.
